


Shadowy Machinations

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Shiptease, Villain Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Finding himself on another strange planet, Megatron reflects briefly on his new servant.Shadow Weaver meanwhile muses on her new employer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shadowy Machinations

The artifact trafficker turned attempted warlord known as Megatron looked over the readings of Terrorsaurs and Scorponok's bodies.

When the ship had been mysteriously transported to this new planet, the lava had cooled and hardened. Excavating it in order to expand what space they had to work with , he had found the transmetalized bodies of the two crewmembers he had thought lost when the loader sleds had malfunctioned from the energies emitted from the exploding fake moon.

Terrosoar and Scorponok were on life support, but holding steady. He might not be able to salvage their minds, but two brain dead bruisers was better than nothing...and honestly not much of a difference in Terrorsaur's case. 

Excellent news. More minions, the better.

( In the back of his central processor, Megatron knew similar condemnations could be said of Scorponok. But the computer virus/explosives expert's incompetence was mostly due to accidents over the course of his career, so he showed some class in his thoughts concerning his possibly late, loyal lackey. 

Terrorsaur had no such excuse.)

Not only were there native two military forces to deal with; but knowing his luck, the Maximals had almost certainly come through as well.

But this was a civilized world, not a frontier. And as a career criminal was his preferred field of battle. Optimus the explorer may have been able to put up a decent resistance on prehistoric Earth, but he doubted he would be as effective here.

Yes this was another strange world with strange ruins of alien technology. But this time, he would have the advantage. 

Especially with his inside source of knowledge.

Think of the devil and she will appear...he detected her approach. He was getting quicker at sensing her approach as she started to materialize but he tried to pretend otherwise.

Never let your cards show after all, (unless to mislead). 

"You requested my presence Lord Megatron?" the wraithlike organic inquired as she made herself visible in the cargo-hold-turned-workshop.

**_Lord_ ** Megatron.

Oh he  _ did  _ love the sound of that. 

Shadow Weaver certainly knew how to flatter his ego.

Megatron brought up a viewscreen showing two individuals in conversation. A blonde haired youth in a Horde uniform, and a green mechanoid with a bee's abdomen and insectoid mandibles.

They were on a cliffside, taking turns ranting about their misfortunes in life and offering advice.

Shadow Weaver gazed attentively, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

"It appears my servant Waspinator has established a sort of rapport with your old ward...Kyle, was it?"

"Yes, that is his name." It was clear wheels were already turning in her head .

It was nice to have a servant for once who could keep up with his thoughts.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to discuss some ideas on how we could put this to our advantage."

Shadow Weaver's mask betrayed no emotion

"I do not have much to say on Kyle. He was kept mainly as an extra pair of hands and for his work ethic."

And because she had focused so much on the one who became host for She-Ra, Megatron thought to himself.

Megatron had to repress a smirk. Rookie mistake to put all your focus on one minion.

"Could you gather your thoughts on the matter by our next refueling period?"

Shadow Weaver did not show any reaction, but internally she was puzzled.

_ Did this machine just invite her to dinner? _

She was too busy wondering if his race had such a concept to even consider how she felt at the thought of that.

So she simply answered the question.

"It will be done."

Satisfied, he (mostly) turned his back to her.

Out of the corner of his optic, she bowed and faded back into the shadow of the ship.

Shadow Weaver…

Such an odd organic. She moved with the grace and energy conservation of a machine.

Her name reminded him of the more pretentious criminal monikers he had heard of over the year.

Yet for her, he must admit it worked. And when she told him her old name he had to keep himself from laughing diabolically at how well the transition worked.

And her "magic"...

He had though the rogue general Magmatron a fool for employing a self declared mystic, an odd outlier in the warlord's general good sense.

It had even come up during their bar fight, (which the fact he survived against such a more experienced foe Megatron considered more important than the fact he had lost.)

But now he wondered if the tri-spark had empirical evidence of his minions claimed powers.

Still, even if that was the case, Megratron had the feeling that between the two of them he got the far superior servant.

\---

Shadow Weaver was surprised at how intrigued she was by this masculine mechanoid.

There was a sort of secure decadence in how he ruled. Equally likely to command from a Critical Repair pool of nanotech, in which he lounged like it was a hot bath, as he was from his throne or a workstation.

Oh how she wished she could literally bathe in magic to restore herself! Wresting power away, while satisfying, could be stressful.

...Though she had to admit she would never be able to shamelessly do so with a rubber duck bath-toy.

That sort of confidence was oddly admirable.

It had been infuriating at first to someone as industrious she was. 

She often scorned similar frivolities of royalty, but  _ he _ was not royalty. He had clearly worked hard to get where he was. She could tell his sense of security that allowed him to indulge in decadence while he set about his tasks was well earned.

Yet despite his ambitions, it was clear he had no idea how to run an army. 

He was secure in his cleverness, and thus did not employ enough fear. She had heard the one known as Quickstrike even considering defecting to another side that "paid better"...before she introduced the young and brash robot to a darkness that was for once not safe and comforting to crawl under like the pathetic snake/scorpion he was under all that bravado.

Megatron needed her, even if he did not yet realize it. And that thought filled Shadow Weaver with wicked glee at how she could make use of that.


End file.
